


Pathetic

by healslut



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Crush, F/M, Fluff, Slight cryptane, that one clique where the person fixes their wombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healslut/pseuds/healslut
Summary: Mirage has a crush on Lifeline, and Octane’s going to do something about it.
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che & Mirage | Elliott Witt, Lifeline | Ajay Che/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Kudos: 14





	Pathetic

“Dude. You just gotta tell her. Stop being a big giant coward.” Octane jumped off his bed, landing in front of Elliott. “I refuse to sit here for a minute longer and listen to you whine about your pathetic crush on Che. Give me one reason you can’t just tell her..”

“I can't. I’ve never done this before.”

“Didn’t you date the girl that made us collect all those pieces?”

“Loba. And yeah but she asked me out.”

“And aren’t you constantly flirting with everyone..”

“That doesn’t count, Ajay’s different…” 

“Jeez what a loser.” Octane laughed, “I have a plan.” He bounced around the room, searching for something before bending down and grabbing the red hoodie crumbled on the floor, which probably hadn’t been washed in god knows how long. He wrapped it around his head, making the two sleeves into buns. “Pretend I’m her.”

“I’m not doing that.” Octane stood in front of him, twirling the air that was supposed to me hair. 

“Why not?! It’ll be good practice!” Octane desperately tried to mimic Lifeline’s voice by just making his normal voice higher. 

Elliott stared at him before laying on the floor and covering his face with his hands. “It’s useless.” He dug deep into his pocket, and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and began to reread it. 

“What’s that.” Octane returned his normal pitch of voice. 

“It’s a letter I wrote for Ajay. On this page includes every emotion she has ever b-“ before he could finish his sentence, Octane threw the hoodie over into his face and used his robotic legs to run out the room at full speed. Elliott of course followed, knowing he wouldn’t be able to catch up with him but still desperately tried. 

Octane laughed maniacally, reading the letter as he ran before crashing face-first into Bangalore. Elliott finally caught up to him, feeling his entire body froze when he saw Bangalore reading the note with Octane jumping behind her to see as if he didn’t just read it as well. 

“Haha very funny. Can I have it back now.” Elliott tried to grab it from her but she raised it above her head and smirked at him. “You wrote this, Witt? From the elementary style writing, I thought it was this doofus.” She gestured towards Octane, who was still hoping behind her. 

“Heh. Now, this has been very entertaining but I would like it back now.” He tried to reach for it but she jerked back, almost knocking Octane over. 

“No, Witt. I’m going to help you.” Her eyes never left the paper as she read it over and over. “It’ll give me something to do. Plus it pains me to see you this pathetic.”

“Hey, that’s what I said!” Octane shouted, still jumping behind him. 

“Gee Thanks.” 

He thought to himself that things couldn't get worse. Then Crypto and Wattson walked in. He watched as Bangalore called them over and they both took turns reading over the note. They laughed as they discussed the note and how to help poor ol Witt.

“Alright.” He rolled his eyes, snatched the note from Bangalore’s hand, almost ripping it. “Have you people ever heard of respecting someone's privacy?”

“You should give that to her!” Wattson smiled. “It seems like you care about her a lot. She should read it herself!”

“I want to.. but it means less since all of you read it, thanks for that by the way, Octavio, really appreciate that..” he grumbled, shoving it back in his pocket. 

Octane patted him on the back. “It’s not my fault you suck at hiding things, amigo.”

“No, you just stole it from Gibraltar, who didn’t invade my privacy.” 

“Aaaa lets not stress the small stuff, let's talk about how we're going to help you!” As Octane and the others began to discuss the plan, Elliott faded into thought. Half the dropship knew about this now. It would be impossible to keep it from her now. 

“What do you think!” Octane poked him in the side rapidly.

“Think about what?” The room went dead silent as Ajay walked in. Everyone turned to Elliott as if they were edging him to give her the note. He knew for a fact he didn’t want his confession to be in front of Octane. Or Crypto.

“Uhh, Octane here is planning a little surprise party for a surprise person. And that surprise person is you. So uhh Crypto why don’t you take her somewhere where she won’t get.. surprised .. while also not.. Telling her… about the surprise.”

Crypto silently agreed and the two walked off. “Hehe, that was close..” Octane laughed, which caused Wattson to laugh.

“Please don’t discuss this anymore. Especially around Crypto. Or just at all because it’s really none of any of you guys business anyways.” Elliott didn’t wait for anyone to reply and returned to his room. He reread his letter before tossing it in the trash. Why would Ajay ever want to be with him? They were coworkers…kinda.

“Tell me mini Mirage... Am I wasting my time? Should I give up?” Elliott poked the statute of himself he kept on his bedside. All it did was stare back at him. “You’re right. We should just stay friends. Just friends.”

-

Elliott laid in the dark, his phone light lighting up his face as he stared at his text message. He had gone a full week without thinking about his crush on Ajay. Well, he tried to convince himself he had gone a week without thinking about it.

He had read that expressing those feelings could help him move on. But to him, it felt like that would only make his feelings for her deeper. And what if it made things awkward between them. His mind raced, he didn’t want to talk to anyone else about this but he also didn't want to talk to Bangs, Crypto or Octane.

“Ugh..” he went to delete the message as he dropped the phone on his face. He frantically checked to see if the message was accidentally sent and sighed in relief to see that it hadn’t. He threw his phone across the room and decided to make himself a midnight snack. Luckily for him, no one was in the kitchen area so he could be by himself. He quietly started to make himself some eggs and sausage, since it was too late for him to make what he actually wanted and it would be the easiest to clean. 

As he began heating the pan he heard someone enter the kitchen area. He hoped it was Wraith or someone but that familiar voice rang through the quiet area.

“OH.. sorry to bother yuh.” He turned towards her. She stood in the doorway, rubbing her eyes. She was wearing her pajamas with her hair down, so he knew she wasn’t planning on sleeping soon. “I just got done playing something with Silva and I didn’t realize how late it had gotten so I was gonna fix me up something just to settle my stomach.” 

“Oh no you’re not bothering me at all, maybe I can cook something for y- Fuck!” Without noticing he had placed his entire hand on the oven top, causing Ajay to run over to him with concern. 

“Why’d ya do that Witt!” She grabbed his hand, examined it.

“Oh, it's nothing, I just gotta put some ice on it an- OW! Don’t poke it” He tried to yank his hand away but she pulled it closer towards her. 

“Ice can damage ya hand even more. Come on, I’m going to treat ya.” she began to pull him towards her room and he clumsy followed behind.

“Y….y-ou really don’t need to do that.” he tried his hardest to get her to give up on his mildly burned hand but once Ajay has her mindset on something, it was impossible to change it. One of the things he liked about her.

She sat him down on her bed before disappearing out of her room and returning with a damp towel. “Hold this on ya hand, but not too tightly.” She didn’t give him a chance to respond before frantically walking around her room grabbing D.O.C and a bunch of other supplies. Once she had everything. She sat down in front of him and began frantically working on his hand. Elliott spent the entire time just staring at her. He didn’t really feel any pain, maybe because of the adrenaline of almost burning all the nerves out of his hand. It didn’t take her to finish working on his hand.

“Thanks Che… and Thank you too D.O.C! honestly you did most of the work here.. She should pay you more..” he teased her, petting D.O.C on its head as Ajay playfully rolled her eyes while she put her first aid kit away. 

“Now why’d ya go and touch an open flame like that. You want to lose ya hand or somethin’?”

“I only did it thanks to you.. You know you're already small, there's no reason you need to be quiet either.” He watched as she placed D.O.C on its charging port and kissed it as it began to power off. She walked back over to him and grabbed his hand and held it for seemingly no reason. Elliott felt his heart beating in his ears as they sat in silence. 

“Yuh still hungry? I could cook ya somethin’. No need havin’ sleep for dinner over a little burn..”

“You.. the person that burnt popcorn..” he smiled, causing her to playfully punch his arm.

“Yuh can still use ya mouth can ya’ll? Yuh can help me out.’’ She smiled. 

“Uh Che…” his words got caught in his throat as she looked up at him. His face started to heat up. “Thanks.” 

She giggled, which made his heart flutter. “You already said that..” 

“I know, I just wanted to make sure you heard me! Also if you’re still hungry…”

“Noo. No more cooking for yuh…”

“I meant, I could make us a cold bowl of cereal. Can’t burn my hand on something like that right?”

Without another word, Ajay dragged him into the kitchen and picked up where he had left off. He watched her carefully pick out pans and other supplies double checking with him for every other thing. It was honestly cute seeing her focus so hard for him. It was usually since he was constantly getting downed in matches and she was there to help him, but it further his crush on her. 

As he was lost in thought he didn't notice her struggling to mix. “Need help?” She nodded shamefully and stood behind her and helped her mix with his hand over hers. He tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach from being so close to her. They both struggled to mix due to how thick the mixture was.

“I think I put too much flour in...” They both giggled at her second cooking failure. “You know what.. Stand over there with your eyes closed and I’ll bring ya a surprise.”

Elliott followed and sat across from her with his eyes close. He heard her rustling around the kitchen, pulling stop out, putting stuff away, turning things on and off. A few minutes later he felt her presence in front of him. “Can I open my eyes now or…” 

“Yes Witt.” He slowly opened his eyes to see a bowl filled with cereal with two spoons. “There were no other bowls so we gotta share.. You ain’t sick ain’t you?”

Elliott pretended to cough which got him another playful punch before sitting next to him on the table and they both began to eat.

““You’re so far away what do you secretly not like me or somethin’, Witt?” 

He felt his heart stop. This is the perfect moment. Tell her! He watched as her smile started to fade as he didn’t answer. 

“N...no of course not! I...I mean I do like you because we’re friends! Right?” He rushed, smiling so hard his cheeks started to hurt. She began to laugh, scooting all the way over that their legs brushed against each other. The hotness in his cheeks returned as they ate in silence. But it was a comfortable silence. 

After a while the silence stopped and they broke into conversation. Elliott’s focus stayed on her the entire time while she joked about all of the times she had to save his butt. They somehow went into talking about their childhoods. Elliott talked about his brothers pulling pranks on him and Ajay talked about her time at private school. After chatting for a few hours and cleaning up a bit, they both called it a night and returned to their rooms. Elliott pushed to his door, surprised to see it was unlocked. He was too tired to investigate if he had unlocked it or not so he slammed it shut and jumped into bed slapping his forehead on his phone that was magically on his pillow. He chucked it to the side not thinking much of it and slowly fell asleep

-  
Elliott woke up the next day, checking his clock thinking he had overslept but then remembering that the games were currently on break. He didn't bother getting dressed, since there was no reason to look good if the only people seeing him were Caustic. He pushed him off his bed, remembering he had thrown his phone so he went and grabbed it to charge before exiting his room. His path was blocked by Ajay. 

“Good morning Ajay..” He smiled. He quickly noticed that she was acting weird.. Almost like she was nervous. 

“Good morning… um did yuh mean to send this….” she handed him the phone that showed their messages to each other. His heart sunk as he realized it was the message he had wanted to send her earlier plus the note he had written to her. He looked across the room and saw Crypto Bangalore and Octane conveniently sitting across from his door, all pretending to be doing different things. He looked back down to her, his heart beating in his ears as she stared back at him.

“Um… y...yeah I did.. But if you don't feel the same way I completely und..” She interrupted her by placing her entire hand over his mouth. Her entire face blushed as she silently grabbed her phone and removed her hand.

“Let me speak before ya go on stumblin…” She broke eye contact to stare inside his room and hesitated before she spoke. “Yuh actually feel that strongly towards me..’

He nodded, knowing his face was turning red knowing he had an audience to this whole thing. 

“Why yuh aint tell me before.” She softly punched his stomach.

“Rejection is a scary thing, Che..”

“Who said I was going to reject ya..” She smiled widely, which subsciously caused him to smile. She grabbed his face and stood up on her tiptoes, which brought her closer to his face and softly kissed him. They stared at each other in silence for a short while. 

“So.. was that a yes…” he lowered himself so she wouldn't have to stand on her toes anymore. She placed her arms around his neck and kissed him again

“Did that answer yuh question..”

Before she could answer, her phone charmed. “That's Gib.. I’ll talk to yuh later okay..Where do you wanna meet..”

“Casa Da Mirage should be fine, right?” 

They said their goodbyes, and Elliott watched as she walked away to then turn his attention to the peanut gallery gathered in across of his door. 

“Hey casanova.” Bangalore laughed, patting for him to sit next to her. He turned his attention to Crypto. 

“You hacked my phone, didn’t you.”

Crypto didn;t bother looking up at him. “You can’t hack a phone that's left unlocked. Do you even know how a phone works, old man?” Elliotts response was cut off by Octane groaning loudly slamming his hands on the table.

“You weren’t supposed to tell him! You ruined it Crypto.”

Crypto just rolled his eyes at the outburst and left the table in silence. Octane followed him, assuming to yell at him for ruining their plan. 

“Now that we're done with you.. We should get them together.” Bangalore laughed, also standing up from the table.

“I don’t see it..” Crypto and Octane were complete opposites. Octane’s constant outbursts and danger chasing could throw Crypto into having a heart attack. Then again opposites did attach.

“You did good, kid. Now don’t screw it up..” she patted him on the back, giving him a comforting smile. “Now you can't say I never did anything for ya, Witt.”

“Thank you so much for stealing my note and breaking into my room to send a very private message.” He said sarcastically, causing her to laugh. “When did you even do that.”

“You’re a heavy sleeper, Witt. Also you need to learn how to lock your things better.”

He laughed even though he kinda found it weird that they had broken into his room while he was sleeping. He also had a hunch whose idea it was. He was also surprised Crypto broke his back to help him. He wondered who he did it for, definitely not Bangs. Maybe him and Octane would be good together since he broke his back to help someone to help someone else he doesn’t even like. But this wasn’t the time to worry about someone elses relationship. It wad his moment.

“Yeah well now would you excuse me.. I have a date to prepare for!” 

“Have fun! But not too much fun these walls are thin..” Bangalore joked, walking in the direction of Crypto and Octane.

He smiled to himself, as he walked back to his room to get better. He was still in shock. In a few hours, Ajay was going to be in here for their date. After months of overthinking, he had finally done it. Well, Bangalore, Crypto and Octane had done most of it. Maybe sometimes you need a few friends to invade your privacy to get the girl of your dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Also I apologize for it being so rushed and short and I promise I will write other than holohealer


End file.
